


Skam DC Season 4 Episode 11: Life Is Good

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 4 [12]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi, tw for callum being creepy in clip 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Safiyya Bashir knows that this is going to be one of the most important years of her life. Junior year is one of the biggest things that colleges look at, and she’s determined to make it count. It should have been easy - she was the clear frontrunner for editor of the school newspaper this year, and there certainly aren’t any distractions in her love life. What she never expected was opposition from someone she’d tried hard to ignore, the return of old friends from her past - and that she might actually have a chance with the girl of her dreams.
Relationships: Safiyya Bashir/Ruby Rahim, Theo Rivera/Callum Wilder, Willa Liu/Holly Rojas Castillo
Series: Skam DC: Season 4 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918819
Kudos: 4





	1. SATURDAY 1:46PM: FRIENDSGIVING

**Author's Note:**

> finally,,,,finally here is the last episode. at the last possible moment. i'm sorry for all the delays this season and i hope you enjoyed it regardless <3

SATURDAY, NOVEMBER 21ST, 1:46PM

Chicago by Sufjan Stevens plays over shots of the DC skyline, the sun shining bright, before settling on a shot of the Marlow house.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

SAFIYYA enters the room, seeing the girls sitting on the couch and floor around the coffee table. They all perk up when they see her.

KEIRA  
So?

SAFIYYA smiles.

SAFIYYA  
So what?

KEIRA  
So how did it go last night?

SAFIYYA'S smile grows even wider.

SAFIYYA  
I don't know what you're talking about.

HOLLY groans.

HOLLY  
Come on. Tell us.

SAFIYYA sits down next to THEO on the floor.

SAFIYYA  
Um, it went well.

THEO  
And?

SAFIYYA  
And...yeah.

WILLA  
I bet that it went better than just "well". Look at how happy you are.

She reaches out, but SAFIYYA pushes her hand away, laughing. 

HOLLY  
Okay, I'm glad everyone's here now. Are any of you guys going out of town for the break?

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
I don't think so. 

WILLA  
I'm going to my dad's on Wednesday, but otherwise I'm here.

KEIRA  
Same.

THEO  
I'm not going anywhere.

HOLLY  
Okay, cool! I wanted to invite you guys over for a Friendsgiving party on Friday.

THEO  
Friendsgiving?

HOLLY  
Yeah, like - instead of it being some kind of crazy big event where you have to deal with republican family members or whatever, it's just with your friends. 

WILLA  
Isn't Friendsgiving a millennial thing?

HOLLY  
Aren't you supposed to be on my side?

WILLA  
I can be on your side and still say that Friendsgiving is a millennial thing.

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
I mean, yeah, kind of, but it's - to me, it's about being together, about being thankful for each other. I did it with some of my friends in Texas a few years ago. It's always felt more real to me than actual Thanksgiving.

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
I'll be there.

THEO  
Same.

KEIRA  
Same! Is it like a potluck thing, or...

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
No, we're doing a Charlie Brown Thanksgiving thing. So, like, toast, popcorn, jelly beans...

THEO  
Oh, nice.

HOLLY  
Oh, and you guys can invite anyone else you want, too. Like, Kai and Theo invited their boys, and Theo invited one of his dance friends.

THEO nudges SAFIYYA.

THEO  
You should invite Ruby.

SAFIYYA sighs, but she's clearly not mad.

SAFIYYA  
What, for you guys to grill her like you're doing to me?

WILLA  
Yeah.

HOLLY  
Yes.

KEIRA  
Pretty much.

SAFIYYA laughs.

SAFIYYA  
Okay, we'll see.

WILLA  
I can't believe it's already Thanksgiving.

KEIRA  
And Christmas is next month. And then it's 2021...

THEO  
Ugh, don't remind me.

HOLLY  
It's not like 2021 could be any worse than 2020.

KEIRA  
Don't jinx it! 

HOLLY quickly knocks on the coffee table a few times. The girls continue to talk, but it becomes inaudible as the camera slowly zooms out.


	2. SUNDAY 8:32PM: TOGETHER

SUNDAY, NOVEMBER 22ND, 8:32PM

INT. BASHIR HOUSE, SAFIYYA'S BEDROOM

SAFIYYA is lying on her bed scrolling through Instagram, NALA curled up against her chest. Her phone begins to buzz, and she smiles - it's RUBY.

She sits up, careful not to dislodge NALA, and answers the call.

RUBY  
Hey!

She gasps.

RUBY  
Is that my daughter?

SAFIYYA moves her phone so that RUBY can see NALA better. NALA stares at her disdainfully, but RUBY is undeterred.

SAFIYYA  
And here I was thinking that you were excited to see me.

RUBY  
You're a close second.

SAFIYYA moves the phone. NALA jumps off the bed and runs away.

SAFIYYA  
So, what's up?

RUBY shrugs.

RUBY  
Not much. I just wanted to see you.

SAFIYYA smiles, turning onto her side.

SAFIYYA  
I was just about to call you, actually.

RUBY  
Really? What's up?

SAFIYYA  
My friend Holly - you know her - she's having this friendsgiving party at her place on Friday. I wanted to invite you.

RUBY nods.

RUBY  
Yeah, that sounds great!

SAFIYYA  
Um, I invited Nadia, too. And I don't know Kayvan that well, but he's friends with Holly's brother, and I bet that he asked him to come.

RUBY  
Okay? That's cool, it'll be nice to see them again.

SAFIYYA  
I was thinking about inviting Jameel too.

RUBY exhales slowly.

RUBY  
...oh.

SAFIYYA  
Do you think everything will be okay?

RUBY shrugs.

RUBY  
I mean, the four of us together in one place again...I don't know, that hasn't happened in a while. The closest we came as at the karaoke thing, and you know how much of a shitshow that was.

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
A lot has changed since then, though.

RUBY  
Yeah. Like, if you had told me that I'd be dating you...

SAFIYYA laughs, and RUBY laughs with her. They continue talking, but we no longer hear them as Sink In by Amy Shark begins to play.


	3. MONDAY 2:45PM: MISSING

MONDAY, NOVEMBER 23RD, 2:45PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, JOURNALISM CLASSROOM

The song continues as SAFIYYA enters the classroom quickly, trying to escape the crowds of teenagers in the hallway. She closes the door behind her, not really looking at the classroom.

NIA (O.S.)  
Hey.

SAFIYYA turns around quickly - NIA is standing by Ms. Robins' desk.

SAFIYYA  
Um, hi. I just forgot my binder in here seventh period.

NIA nods.

NIA  
I had to get this field trip slip signed, but I'm not sure where Ms. Robins is.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, she's always missing.

SAFIYYA comes to the front of the classroom, picking up her binder from underneath her chair. She and NIA are avoiding looking at each other, the silence thick.

NIA  
Fuck, Safiyya...

SAFIYYA stands back up.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah?

NIA  
I'm so sorry about the whole thing with Matt. About not standing up for you.

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, I know.

NIA  
I just...you're one of the coolest people I know, and I feel so terrible that I would treat you like that. I want to be friends again. I want to make fun of Matt being stupid together again.

SAFIYYA smiles.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, I miss that too. Like, he and his bros trying to format that shape poem someone sent in...

NIA laughs.

NIA  
And they kept messing it up, it was supposed to be a cup of coffee, right? But they somehow put the handle in the wrong place...

SAFIYYA joins in with her laughter.

SAFIYYA  
Yes? How did they even do that?

NIA shakes her head, her laughter dying down.

NIA  
I missed you.

SAFIYYA  
I was right here.

NIA  
You know what I mean.

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah. Apology accepted.

NIA smiles.

NIA  
Oh! Um, speaking of the poems, I found this under the laptop cart.

She takes a folded piece of notebook paper out of her pocket.

SAFIYYA  
Another poem?

NIA nods.

NIA  
Yeah. I think it must have fallen out of the anonymous submission box.

SAFIYYA  
What does it say?

NIA  
Um...

She unfolds the paper and begins to read.

NIA  
"He is here, and he is not here.  
He has a brain and a soul, five fingers on each hand.  
And yet he is an enigma.  
He puzzles doctors, teachers, parents,  
But he understands himself least of all.  
He sees.  
He sees lights, color, the world that does not want him.  
He hears.He hears voices, music, the laughter that he fakes.  
He feels.He feels heat, cold, the textures under his fingers.  
But he feels nothing else.  
No joy, no pain, no sorrow.  
The boy without a heart  
Has never been able to love  
And has never been loved in return."

SAFIYYA raises her eyebrows.

SAFIYYA  
Wow, that was really good.

NIA  
Right? I can't believe we missed putting it in the paper this issue.

SAFIYYA  
Can I see it? I can upload it to the drive for whenever we do another poetry section.

NIA passes her the paper. SAFIYYA folds it up again and puts it in her pocket.

SAFIYYA  
Oh! Have you heard about the Friendsgiving thing at Holly's place?

NIA smiles.

NIA  
You're actually the third person to invite me to that.

SAFIYYA  
Really? Damn. I'll win next year.

NIA  
You'll _win_?

SAFIYYA  
Yeah!

NIA leaves the field trip slip on MS. ROBINS' desk and picks her backpack up off of the floor.

NIA  
Okay, I'm sick of waiting, I'm going to just ask her about it tomorrow. Are you going to the parking lot?

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
I'll walk with you.

They exit the classroom together.


	4. TUESDAY 2:59PM: THE WRONG IDEA

TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 24TH, 2:59PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

SAFIYYA is standing at her locker, looking it over to see if she needs anything else from it before leaving for fall break. The hallway is mostly empty, with most of the other students having cleared out already.

SAFIYYA moves, reaching for something on the top shelf, and ends up knocking down the mirror on the door. She sighs, crouching down to pick it up. As she stands back up, she catches sight of CALLUM walking towards her in the mirror. She puts the mirror back up and turns around to face him.

SAFIYYA  
What's up?

CALLUM looks surprised, but he's obviously faking it.

CALLUM  
Oh, hey. I didn't think you were still here.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, just trying to make sure I've got everything before break.

CALLUM nods.

CALLUM  
Cool. Um, since you're here, I need to talk to you about something.

SAFIYYA  
What?

CALLUM tilts his head, his expression stone - all of the initial "friendliness" has disappeared.

CALLUM  
I want to know what you've been talking to Theo about.

SAFIYYA frowns.

SAFIYYA  
What?

CALLUM  
You heard me.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, I just - what?

CALLUM scowls.

CALLUM  
Look, I know that you talked to Theo at some point, about the fight or whatever. And I know that you ended up talking about me. About our relationship.

SAFIYYA slams her locker shut.

SAFIYYA  
It sounds like you've already decided that you know what we talked about.

CALLUM  
Yeah, and I know that I'm right.

SAFIYYA rolls her eyes.

SAFIYYA  
Whatever you say.

CALLUM'S face goes red.

CALLUM  
Stay away from him.

SAFIYYA  
I don't think that that's your decision to make.

CALLUM  
If it's about my boyfriend, it is.

SAFIYYA  
Um, no. Theo is his own person. You can't just control him like that. He told me that...

She decides that it's better not to finish that sentence, but CALLUM has already caught on.

CALLUM  
What did he tell you?

SAFIYYA  
It's not my business.

CALLUM  
Safiyya, what the fuck did he tell you?

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
I have to get home.

She turns around, but stands still as CALLUM continues to talk.

CALLUM  
This is why I don't want him talking to you anymore. I don't know what you told him, or what he told you, but you have the wrong idea.

SAFIYYA looks over her shoulder.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, I did have the wrong idea. You're actually so much worse than I thought. _You're_ telling me not to talk to _him_? Please. You're the toxic one.

CALLUM'S hands clench into fists at his side, but he says and does nothing - only turns and stalks away as Feel It Coming On by Contessa. SAFIYYA walks off in the opposite direction. Her face is tight, her stomach turning. She can't shake the feeling that all she's done is make things even worse.


	5. FRIDAY 7:48PM: HERE TODAY, GONE TOMORROW

FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 27TH, 7:48PM

The Kids Are Alright by Chloe x Halle plays as the camera zooms down the street during a time-lapse of the sun setting, the sky going from blue to gold to black. Lights slowly come on in the buildings lining the road, lighting up the night. The shot is intercut with still photos, among them pictures of WILLA and HOLLY walking together; THEO R. standing with JUDE and CLARA (from season 2); and NADIA and NIA posing for the camera.

We settle on the Marlow house.

EXT. MARLOW HOUSE, BACKYARD

The camera sweeps over the backyard, showing the Christmas lights strung up on the fence, the food piled up on the table, the people gathered in small groups around the yard. Photographs still cut in - KAI photobombing WILLA; JENNA, AALIYAH, and KELL gathered in front of the camera; AUGUST and KEIRA standing together while THEO F. can be seen in the background, alone and unaware that she's in the picture.

We see THEO R. smiling at CALLUM through the viewfinder of a camera before we zoom out, seeing SAFIYYA taking the picture. RUBY comes up behind her, stealing some popcorn off of the plate she's holding. SAFIYYA notices, lowering her camera.

SAFIYYA  
Hey!

RUBY laughs.

RUBY  
Hi.

SAFIYYA tries to glare at her, but can't hold it for very long, giving into her laughter. She pulls her into a hug.

SAFIYYA  
Did you just get here?

RUBY nods.

RUBY  
Yeah -

Over SAFIYYA'S shoulder, something catches her eye. She wraps her arm should SAFIYYA, pointing in that direction.

RUBY  
Look.

SAFIYYA leans into RUBY, following her gaze. JAMEEL is entering the backyard through the gate in the fence. KAYVAN and NADIA approach him. After a brief, awkward exchange, JAMEEL and KAYVAN shake hands - still awkwardly, but it's a start. SAFIYYA and RUBY smile at each other.

SAFIYYA  
I mean, I saw them FaceTiming once...

RUBY  
Yeah, but it's really different face to face.

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah. I'm just...I know it won't be the same again, but I just want you to be happy. All of you.

RUBY smiles at her again, pulling her closer.

RUBY  
I think I'm going to go join them.

SAFIYYA  
Okay -

HOLLY (O.S.)  
Oh, hey!

The girls turn around. KEIRA, HOLLY, WILLA, and THEO are approaching them, carrying plates of food.

RUBY  
Hi! It's been forever.

WILLA  
I mean, we've been hearing a lot about you lately...

SAFIYYA  
 _Willa_.

But RUBY only smiles.

SAFIYYA  
So how were you guys' Thanksgivings?

KEIRA sighs.

KEIRA  
Busy. It's so much less stressful with you guys.

THEO nods.

THEO  
Definitely.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, and like...I don't think we were going to go around and have everyone say what they're thankful for, because that's weird, but honestly...I'm so happy that you guys exist. I never thought that I'd have a group of friends like you, not ever. I honestly thought I'd just be alone forever. But now here I am...

She looks over at RUBY.

SAFIYYA  
And here you are...and, I don't know, life is good. And I'm so thankful for that.

KEIRA  
Aw, Safiyya...

WILLA nods, smiling.

WILLA  
Seriously, though, I feel the same way. Like, a year ago I would never have expected my life to be like this, but I'm so happy that it is.

HOLLY  
Same.

THEO  
Big same.

KEIRA  
Should we do the cheesy thing and take a picture of all of us and write speeches about how much we love each other in the caption?

SAFIYYA  
Um, of course.

WILLA looks around.

WILLA  
Is there anywhere to put our food down?

HOLLY points in a direction.

HOLLY  
Table.

WILLA  
Table.

The girls put their food down, and SAFIYYA begins to prepare her camera, assuming that she, as previously, will be the one taking the picture.

RUBY  
Hey, I can do it.

SAFIYYA looks up.

SAFIYYA  
Really?

RUBY  
Yeah? Unless you don't trust me with your expensive camera, which I would totally get -

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
No way. It's like I told you before - I'll always trust you.

She hands RUBY the camera and gathers with the girls.

RUBY  
One, two, three...

There is a close-up on SAFIYYA'S face as she smiles. The flash goes off, and Somebody to Love by Queen begins to play as we zoom out. We see the girls laughing and talking to each other, truly happy, but we can no longer hear them.

The camera focuses on a folded up piece of paper as it falls out of SAFIYYA'S pocket. It rests on the ground for a moment, but then it is caught by a gust of wind, blowing through the backyard around tables and chairs and peoples' legs until it comes to a gentle stop at someone's feet.

The person leans down, picking up the paper. We never see their face, only their hands as they unfold it - it's the poem that NIA showed SAFIYYA. The camera focuses on the last few lines - "The boy without a heart Has never been able to love And has never been loved in return."

CUT TO END CREDITS AS MAKE THEM GOLD BY CHVRCHES PLAYS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all folks! i hope that you enjoyed this season despite the, shall we say, inconsistent posting schedule. season 5 starts in march and i'm going to try to post on schedule more then <3  
> also, you may have noticed that (even though i feel like i've been super obvious about it...) i didn't officially reveal the next main. keep an eye out for that soon :)


End file.
